The present invention relates to a beverage can heating device which produces a chemical reaction to release heat when a beverage can is inserted and depressed, causing the contents of the beverage can warmed up.
A canned food may be heated before service, more particularly during a cold day. Conventionally, electric heaters and gas ranges are commonly used to heat canned foods. However, these heating devices are not suitable for use outdoors. A portable gas stove can be used outdoors for this purpose, but it is not convenient for heating a small amount of beverage cans or the like.